Meet the Humpers
by jbeast47
Summary: The head of the Humpers is Hilda, the blonde temptress with the triple-J bra and the tits to fill it. Hilda's cheerleader daughter, Harriet, the girl with triple H tits is a nympho with an appetite! Her brother, Henry has a 12-in dick and loves banging all of his sister's girlfriends! June, the matriarch of the Humpers, is a busty grandma who loves fucking any available dick.


Lately, carpool was Hilda Humper's favorite part of the day. For one  
reason, it was because she carpooled with all men. For another  
reason, it was because these men all "enjoyed" Hilda in very special  
and intimate ways that made their rides home more interesting and  
pleasurable. It almost made her glad that her car was in the shop for  
the week getting major tune-up and repair done to the engine. Since  
Hilda was carpooling with four men, all fellow faculty members, she  
was always situated in the back seat between two of them, so that  
they could have easy access to her buxom bosom and voluptuous body.  
The car was spacious and made their drivealong activities more  
comfortable. The men took turns driving every day and chose the  
longest routes to reach their destinations that were humanly  
possible. Today Hilda had just completed a grueling class teaching  
schedule and made her way to the school parking lot. She saw that the  
rest of the carpoolers had already gotten into the vehicle and were  
anxious to get going, and Hilda also knew that "coming" had a lot to  
do with their going too. Joe, the high school shop teacher, was  
begrudgingly driving today. Mike, who was one of the guidance  
counselors for troubled youth, was situated in the front passenger  
seat. John, who was the head maintenance man, and the always horny  
Doug, were sitting on the far sides of the back seat because it was  
their "turn" and they were waiting for their favorite tawdry teacher  
to get in the vehicle.

"Hi, Hilda," each of the men happily greeted her in turn as she  
opened the car door and slid into the back seat between the two that  
now sported wide grins.

"Hey, boys," Hilda said to her Taft And Adams frequent faculty fucks  
as she parked her plump round ass in the space right between them. "I  
hope we are taking the really long way home today, Joey, cause I had  
a stressful day in the classroom and I need to get me some fucking  
wee wee right fucking now."

The guys in the back seat grinned like sharks.

"Well, if you want some wee wee, Hilda, we've got some wee wee right  
here for you," the stocky John said smiling.

Hilda turned to look, and sure enough, he was right. Both he and  
Doug, who was one of the health teachers, were sporting very full  
erections, both of which were jutting from the mouths of their  
unzipped flies. Hilda giggled excitedly like a naughty cheerleader in  
heat as she took in the extremely large penises on either side of her.

"Oh, boys," Hilda crooned with a silly grin. "You guys sure know what  
a lady needs. How about I reach out and touch someone?"

With this, Hilda took a cock in each hand and began to stroke them  
very slowly. It was so enjoyable to her that she felt herself growing  
quite wet. John and Doug both moaned their approval and Joe started  
the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Hilda stroking some wee  
wees was hardly anything that surprised him. Yesterday she had  
pleasured his in myriad ways.

"You boys like that shit? Does that fucking shit feel good to your  
pee pee poles?" Hilda asked as she squeezed both their members and  
stroked faster. "I'd like something a whole lot right now for myself."

She knew that one of the two cocks would be her first volunteer and  
that she would surely enjoy it. It would be a bouncy, tingly good  
time for her and the first man whose lap Hilda decided to have a seat  
in. Miss Humper was so fucking horny.

"Oh, shit, yeah!" Hilda squealed excitedly as she still yanked John  
and Doug's cocks, getting them stimulated and ready for what she had  
planned for the lengthy ride home. "Mmmmmmmmm. I love big, long  
members. Gosh, your wee wees are both so fucking hard."

As Hilda Humper hornily jerked the men for a couple more minutes she  
was anxiously moving about in the seat. Hilda's enormous breasts  
jutted out, the fabric of her tight blouse hugging her massive  
mammaries. Her titties bobbed up and down as she dished out the hand  
jobs. But she knew that she needed more than just a wee wee in her  
hands. Miss Humper, as usual, wanted to feel a hard wee wee in her  
tight little cunny. Hilda wanted the usual jovial fucking frivolity  
of sliding her pretty round bottom up and down on the hard flesh of a  
stiff length, taking in every straight and protracted inch of  
pleasurable erectness.

"I need to get a wee wee in my cunny right the fuck now," Hilda  
declared, smiling as she pulled down the straps of her blouse until  
her two gigantic boobs dangled heavily into view, their triple J cup  
size astounding the guys in the car, regardless of the many, many  
times they had seen and enjoyed her orbs before. "Can I come sit on  
somebody's lappy and get something straight between us? I also need a  
man who knows how to give some pleasurable treatment to my big ol'  
mammies. My fucking girls need to get the stress worked out of them."

Hilda had used the joke about "something straight between us" a  
hundred times at least, but she still laughed like a horny schoolgirl  
cheerleader every time she uttered it, which was generally right  
before penetration.

"I can put something real big and straight between us, baby," Doug  
said, his hands reaching to touch Hilda's gorgeous oversized jugs  
that now bobbed ever so slightly on her chest. "Why don't you sit  
down in papa's lap, sugar? I know for a fact that you don't have any  
panties on under that little skirt."

"So what else is fucking new?" Hilda retorted, laughing as Doug  
pulled her up and into his lap, his hands grabbing her around her  
slim waist and sliding her next to the johnson that jutted from his  
groin area like a joystick on a video game console.

Doug felt the car jerk to a halt as the driver reached a stop sign.  
It was the same time that Doug pulled up Hilda's skirt and saw the  
blonde-haired patch near her sweet little pussy. Her blonde hair, the  
hair on her head, hung in his face. It was golden and beautiful to  
behold. It was almost as beautiful as the hot pussy that his fingers  
brushed past as he raised her skirt. Hilda lifted her round ass and  
slowly gripped his penis as she slid down onto it, cooing as it  
slipped snugly into her open labia.

"Oooooo. That feels good, Doug," Hilda cooed, kissing Doug on the  
cheek and smiling as one of his hands gripped her waist and the  
other, one of her now swinging titan titties.

Hilda grabbed the handle that was situated near the ceiling and  
directly above the right passenger door. She always called it  
her "Oh, shit!" handle because it was the handle she grabbed for when  
someone made too fast of a stop or took a turn too quickly. In this  
case Hilda always used the handle to pull herself up when she was  
wildly slipping and sliding up and down on a man's hard-on. She would  
pull her weight up from his penis by using the handle and then let go  
to slide back down, allowing the prick to push inside her to the  
absolute hilt. It was a pleasurable arrangement and did not put all  
the work on the guy, who otherwise would have to jerk her up and down  
as Hilda straddled his prick. In that way both Hilda and her fuck  
partner contributed to making the wee wee ride as fun as possible.

"Shit, Hilda," Doug said, kneading her basketball breasts as he  
thrust up into her lubricious honeypot. "You are so fucking tight."

"Oh, fuck, yes!" Hilda cried out wildly as, gripping the handle above  
the door, she rapidly rose and fell on Doug's large rod, bouncing  
pleasurably on his lap. "Oh, darling, your wee wee feels so fucking  
good inside me. Your wee wee is so very hard and long."

Doug, who was grunting and letting out forceful moans of effort, had  
both of his hands at Miss Humper's waist, making her bounce and slip  
on his large penis. Hilda's pussy was getting wetter and wetter,  
making the ride a smoother and more lubricated and slippery one for  
the both of them. It felt so good to Doug and he too cried out as her  
inner muscles gripped and squeezed his big erection, milking and  
stoking it to a fevered pitch of pleasurable tingling ecstasy. Their  
breathing was heavy and fast and the other men in the car gave each  
other knowing glances, each of them aware of how good it felt to be  
with Hilda and of the wild things that she could do with her pussy.  
John watched her cry and moan from the place where he was seated  
beside the furiously copulating pair, whose channel of sensation  
surged from where they were locked at the pelvis. Doug thrust up  
forcefully at the same time that Hilda slid back down and drove his  
cock up into her full hilt. Hilda screeched and cooed and cried with  
the force of their topsy turvy bouncy humping in an outburst that was  
all mixed up. The driver turned slowly onto a back road that would  
extend their journey for many extra and superfluous miles of top  
notch fucking.

"Oh, wee wee, wee wee!" Hilda begged, forgetting the "Oh, shit!"  
handle and placing her hands firmly on Doug's broad shoulders that  
were moving up and down with the rhythm of their thrusting. "Give me  
that motherfucking wee wee so fucking hard!"

And Doug surely did. He wheezed and grunted as he began to cause her  
to jump on his lap. Hilda looked like she was on a wild bucking  
bronco, trying to stay athwart it and win the prize. As Doug dicked  
her harder and faster, he watched with enjoyment as the buxom  
blonde's giant titties bounded up and down like fleshy basketballs.  
Doug's hands left Hilda's slim waist and went to her enormous boobs.  
His fingers kneaded and squeezed her ridiculously large assets as she  
steadily rode his largest asset. Doug played with her big and bouncy  
breasts as he fucked her so hard that her head almost smacked against  
the roof of the vehicle, which was a few inches above them.

"Oh, Hilda, baby doll," Doug managed to say in between his ragged  
labored breathing. "That feels so good."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Fuck me!" Hilda squealed in sync to the big peter that  
slipped in and out of her tingling cunny. "Feels...so...like...heaven!"

Hilda's voice trailed off as the waves of heated sensation and bliss  
gripped her, making her ride on his pee wee all that much faster.  
They both were nearing the brink where they would go from simple  
pleasure and topple into a free fall of sheer explosive orgasmic  
paradise. As the car hugged the turns, Hilda's sweet, luscious  
honeypot hugged and worked Doug's manhood, pushing him and her ever  
closer to the edge, to the cliff of orgasmic abandon that they would  
soon leap mindlessly from into the velvet arms of coital release.  
They were close to orgasm and they soon reached it, toppling into an  
overpowering plethora of carnal pleasures and sensations. Hilda  
bucked and cried and screamed while Doug still groaned and moaned his  
uninhibited satisfaction as he blasted upward into her canal.

"Oh, sweet motherfucking baby!" Hilda Humper squealed as the powerful  
repercussions of their coitus made her shake and quiver with sexual  
delight. "That...feels...so...fucking...goooooood!"

Doug had an equally enjoyable climax. He grabbed her at the waist  
again for support as he continued to ejaculate upward into her wet  
cunny, spurting and squirting his jizz in thick, solid bursts of  
powerful release. Doug thrust up into her several more times as he  
emptied all of his pent-up reserve that a full work week had  
exacerbated, feeling all of the stress leave him through the thick  
tube of his penis and plant its seed far and deep inside this  
beautiful woman's fertile garden.

"Take it, Hilda! Oh, yes, take every fucking drop of me, baby!" Doug  
managed through clenched teeth and tightly shut eyes as the blitz of  
his exploding charge found its way to its lush goal and  
destination. "So great! So fucking good, honey!"

"Hell fucking yeah!" Hilda intoned in a shrill screech, sliding on  
him several times more as she completed her flailing ride on his  
fuckstick.

The thing about Hilda was that she was so prone to have frequent sex  
but was never entirely satiated by it. Hilda could never get enough  
fucking to calm the raging urge in her pussy or to keep herself from  
pursuing myriad and numerous madcap sexual trysts with the wee wees  
of multitudes of willing men. She never had a time in her life when  
she was not in the mood for sexual satisfaction or getting a johnson  
shoved inside her. Hilda was always someone who had wee wees fitting  
inside of her every chance she could get. Miss Humper loved sex more  
than anything, even shopping, which was saying a lot. In this moment  
with Doug, she opened yet another chapter in her whorish life of  
sexual excess.

"Now that was great, Doug," Hilda said breathlessly and  
complimentary, sliding up off of his organ and letting her skirt fall  
back down. "That was one hell of a fucking wee wee ride."

"Oh, yeah, baby," Doug replied. "I loved it. I love coming inside of  
you more than anything in the world."

"Awwwwww, baby," Hilda gratefully and silkily breathed the words. "It  
was sure good for me too, dragon dick."

She slid down onto the seat and put an arm around John who knew that  
he was the next in line. Doug wiped off his wee wee with a tissue and  
zipped up, still tingling with an afterglow of awesome satisfaction.  
Hilda sure was a talented lady.

"Hell, yeah! Oh, holy shit, yeah!" Doug heard John cry as Hilda's  
blonde head dropped into his lap to use her talents once again.

"Oh, my, what a great big wee wee you have!" Hilda exclaimed as the  
sound of a loud kiss resounded through the car. "He's a large fellow."

And then the sound of wet lips on flesh was heard by the other  
commuters in the vehicle and they could only envy John's wonderful  
situation.

"Wow!" John cried out as he yanked very roughly on her hair to pull  
her head closer to him and to make his penis slide further back into  
her busy mouth. "Now that feels good as shit! That tingles like a  
motherfucker!"

And then a second later.

"Owwww!" John wailed loudly. "What was that for, Hilda?"

Hilda had bitten down on his big penis while it was in her mouth.  
Suddenly, she pulled it from her mouth and raised up to reprimand him.

"That was for pulling my hair and yanking my head like you were going  
to facefuck me," Hilda snapped in a terse tone, glaring at him with a  
pinched look on her pretty face. "I am not going to have you jerking  
my fucking head around and forcing your wee wee into my mouth like I  
am a common whore. It cheapens the special thing that I am doing to  
your wee wee, John. It is something that I love to do and I want some  
respect and gratitude. If you want me to suck on your wee wee, then  
don't try to get rough with me while I am fucking doing it. Okay,  
sweetie?"

"Okay, Hilda," John replied in a serious tone and with a serious  
face, his wee wee wanting more. "I'm sorry and I apologize for not  
being gentle and for getting too anxious to get my wee wee in your  
mouth. But I don't think you are a common whore by any means. I think  
you are a very special whore with special talents and special titties  
and a mouth that can work magic on my wee wee. Your whorishness is  
something wonderful and memorable and almost sacrosanct."

"Awwwwwww, baby," Hilda said softly, her finger rubbing the place on  
his cock where she had bitten down. "That is such a sweet thing for  
you to say about me. That kind of talk touches my heart. I hope I  
didn't hurt sweet ol' Mr. Johnson too bad when I bit his mushroom  
head. I don't want to hurt the big fellow's feelings."

"I'm fine," John promptly answered back, his hand touching one of her  
gigantic dangling boobs. "Actually, it feels kind of good now. It  
sort of tingles in a tickly way. But again, I apologize. You know you  
are my favorite and most special whore."

"But feel free to rub my big fucking boobies while I am giving you  
your complimentary wee wee wash," Hilda advised him as her pretty  
blonde head again headed for his lap for the heady experience of  
giving more head to his pee wee mushroom head.

Hilda gripped his staff as her thick, ruby red lips opened and then  
closed around the knob of his mushroom tip. John breathed in a fierce  
breath of air as her mouth closed around it and softly massaged it  
with her tongue. John's hands reached and touched the big breasts  
jutting from the front of her open blouse and squeezed them to comply  
with the pressure that she too was beginning to give to his biggest  
part. It felt so good to him, so wonderful that he couldn't begin to  
describe his bliss, even in his own mind. His hands just pushed her  
mammoth mams in a circular motion that was anything but gentle.

"Yes, baby! Oh, my fucking baby!" John squealed, careful not to force  
his wee wee into her orifice or to place his hands on her  
hair. "Jiminy fucking Christmas, that feels fucking spectacular!"

Hilda was clearly enjoying herself. She was hungry and how she ever  
devoured him. The blonde-haired vixen noisily slurped and loudly  
sucked him, almost as if she were trying to extract his whole body  
through this hardened stalk that was placed within her mouth.

"Mmmmmm," Hilda managed through an obstructed mouth crammed with dick.

John was very close to his plateau and with a skillful woman like  
Hilda, he didn't think he could hold out for long. She was just too  
good at this. She was just so astoundingly great at giving head. John  
thought that she could probably make a lot charging by the hour for  
this shit. As Hilda's head rose and fell very speedily, he smiled,  
knowing that soon she would get a dose of her favorite liquid  
substance when it came gushing like a waterfall, bursting and  
cascading from the nadir of his balls and out of the very zenith of  
his penis head.

"Ooooweeee!" John squealed as his big, heavy balls swelled and his  
mushroom head tingled from her expertise. "So good! So, so fucking  
good!"

John was on fire as Miss Humper gave his penis the complete royal  
treatment. Hilda only stopped sucking him long enough to pull his wee  
wee out of her mouth so that she could lick his balls for a while.  
Hilda still held his enormous member and stroked its saliva-soaked  
trunk as her mouth went to his testicles and began to lovingly lick  
his big gonads. John knew that his balls had to be a little sweaty  
after a long day at work, but Hilda didn't seem to mind one bit. Her  
tongue flew over his heavy sack at the same time that his hands flew  
over her magnificently heavy breasts. Hilda lapped at his nuts like  
an eager puppy dog.

"Mmmmm, baby," Hilda cooed softly as she sucked at his dangling and  
very large testicles, moving them around like ball bearings in her  
mouth. "Now these taste good. Your wee wee's two closest neighbors  
are very sweet, though a little nutty. Hee hee!"

With this, Hilda gorged herself on his big balls as the passengers  
all looked on with envy. Hilda only did ball sucking when she was  
extremely horny. Her right hand was still closed around his huge  
organ and she never stopped stroking his long, straight and extremely  
slick wee wee. The blonde-haired vixen's left hand cupped his balls  
as she took each one in her lips and carefully licked and nibbled on  
it, making it wet with her saliva.

"Aaaahhhhh!" John was practically crying now.

Hilda's hungry mouth savored his testicles as her skillful hand  
stroked him furiously, as if she were milking a cow and was trying to  
fill a bucket with fresh milk. She was trying to administer pleasure  
to him in as many ways as possible. Hilda knew sure as shit that he  
would soon come because she felt his balls tighten in her mouth as  
she enjoyed them. John was breathing so hard that he sounded like a  
speeding locomotive. He was so enthralled with her pleasures that he  
didn't realize how close he was to coming and the fact that he may  
not get to do it in her mouth. Hilda had his big johnson in the grip  
of both of her hands now and she was jerking it so hard that it hurt  
a little as she pushed the skin of his cock roughly up and down. John  
thought that he had maybe ten seconds and then he would shoot his big  
load all over the vehicle in a series of thick, sticky streams.

"I can't hold out!" John moaned loudly as he felt the pressure  
growing and his wee wee yearning for a forceful release. "I am  
coming! Oh, I am fucking coming now!"

And he did. Hilda still tickled his nutsack with her lips as his  
penis throbbed and swelled and then burst like a firecracker in her  
little hands. John screeched and gasped as the first thick squirt of  
jizz went into Hilda's flowing blonde hair.

"Yes, baby!" Hilda squealed out in resplendent joy. "Spit, wee wee,  
spit! Spit your lovely juice everywhere!"

With the second burst John was not so fortunate. It found its mark as  
it splattered stickily onto the back of the expensive leather  
upholstery of the driver's seat in front of him. The third spurting  
stream also hit the same spot, as did the fourth and fifth. Luckily,  
six, seven and eight were deposited into Hilda's mouth as she raised  
her head and locked her lips tightly around his erupting manhood.  
Hilda swallowed obligingly again and again, taking the remaining  
fluid that he evacuated from his pecker. Mike and Doug promptly  
expressed their exasperation at the mess that John had just made.  
Hilda licked his wee wee off thoroughly when he was spent and put it  
back inside his pants.

"Shit, John!" Mike groaned as he turned from his spot in the front  
passenger seat to look at the pleased customer in the back. "That is  
going to cost some money to get that goo cleaned off of the leather  
upholstery. You got to watch your fucking aim. This is a car that the  
school is kind enough to let us use."

"Watch my fucking aim?" John replied, his mouth curled into a grin,  
partially from amusement and partially from the tingle that still  
lingered in the entirety of his most fortunate penis. "I figure with  
this we're even. Last week we had to replace the floormats because of  
your poor marksmanship and that little spill that you had. And  
besides, why would the school care about this car? They don't use it.  
They just let us drive it because it never gets used for anything  
else but hauling us around and occasionally letting us get Hilda or  
some other nice piece of ass in here to fuck. So don't be pissed at  
me. It is not like it is that dire of a predicament. Hilda has  
everything all kosher with Principal Johnson anyway. After all, they  
do fuck on occasion."

"That's the fucking understatement of the year," Hilda interjected  
with a laugh as she wiped the cum out of her hair with her pocket  
handkerchief and licked up the semen that lingered at the edges of  
her mouth.

"Yeah, you're right," Mike said, wincing and then laughing. "Why  
wouldn't you come on the seat? I mean, who treats a wee wee better  
than Hilda does? We should all be thankful for her lovely body,  
willing pussy and oh so sweet fucking mouth that sucks all our dicks  
so wonderfully."

All the men nodded at once in complete and total concurrence with his  
statement.

"Oh, that is such fucking bullshit," Hilda said, laughing as she  
smoothed her frizzy hair back into place and pulled it into a  
bun. "You're just saying that, Mike, because you are up there in the  
front and you haven't gotten a fucking blow job yet. And that's fine.  
But don't thank me. Just let me come up there and get down to  
business on that big sugar stick of yours. You know how I adore that  
motherfucker. It is probably my favorite wee wee in this whole damn  
car."

Mike chuckled and watched with happiness as Hilda Humper crawled up  
and into the front seat, perching next to him and bringing her blonde  
head low as he promptly unzipped his fly and waited for her to pull  
his "sugar stick" out into the open air. Sometimes he believed that  
Hilda was actually a twisted and naughty fallen angel, cause she sure  
as shit brought heaven on earth to him when she brought her heavenly  
lips to bear on his dick.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh, yeah!" Mike cried as Hilda yanked his wee wee free  
and wrapped her mouth around his big nine incher and tasted and  
sampled his salty shaft with the abandon of a famished person at a  
feast. "Go, little girl, go! Suck me hard, so fucking hard! Yes!"

The slurping resounded noisily through the speeding vehicle as it  
flew down the road and Mike smiled broadly, knowing that he was only  
a minute away from spewing his pent-up seed into the mouth of a woman  
that he thought of as such a special resource for pleasure. Hilda was  
a very special whore indeed. Mike sighed and enjoyed her loving  
ministrations.

"Holy shit!" he cried out in jubilation. "Geez, I fucking love  
carpooling!"

The other men in the vehicle nodded, remembering with fondness why it  
was also their favorite part of the work day.


End file.
